Percy Jackson Characters On Fanfiction
by WaffleLovesCheese23
Summary: Annabeth discovers Fanfiction and shows it to a lot of people at camp. This is like my other story; Hunger Games Characters on Fanfiction. It will still have the weird reviews but this time they'll be reading stories too :) Pairings: Percabeth, Frazel, Tratie, Chrisse. If you want more people tell me and who you want them shipped with or if you want them to be single :)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase was sitting in the Athena cabin researching things to help with her architecture when suddenly a weird website came up. It was called Fanfiction. She clicked books and a whole list of names came up; Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings? Hunger Games? Wait. What's this? Percy Jackson? Curiously, she clicked on the link. A whole list of stories came up. She saw her and Percy's name. Together. Hell yes! She scrolled down to the next one. A whole bunch of ships came up; Frazel? Hazel and Frank probably, Lazel?! Leo and Hazel?! That's ridiculous! Everybody knows that Hazel and Frank are together. She rolled her eyes and went to the next one; Perachel? She looked down at the names; Percy..and..and..RACHEL?! No this cannot be happening!_ 'It's fiction remember' she told herself. 'Percy would never cheat on you. Not after Tarturus anyway.'_ She got Percy anyway. He was sword fighting with Travis Stoll in the arena. She took Percy to her cabin but Travis and Katie came too. She showed him the Perachel one and he looked horrified. Before he could say anything, Travis interrupted with an

"Oh look! It's the day I asked Katie out!"

"What? Lemme see!" said Katie looking at the laptop and pressing it. "How do they know about that?"

"We're gonna have to find out." said Percy. "By getting accounts ourselves."

Hazel came in and squealed. She had been listening to the whole conversation. "Can me and Frank have one?"

"Sure! I'm positive you'll want to know what they're saying about you on here anyway." said Annabeth, disgustedly.

"Why? What are they saying?" She went to the computer and saw two stories; One pairing her with Frank and one pairing her with..Nico! (**I actually saw one of those on here O_O)** She looked horrified and flustered and started fanning her face. Travis and Katie looked confused. Just then Nico came in. Hazel took one look at him and went out, probably gone to find Frank.

"What's up with her?" he said, looking very confused.

Annabeth looked at him; "This."

He read it, looked horrified and went to find Hazel. Probably to talk about it an find a way to delete it. Soon enough loads of people were here and they stood in line while Percy (with the help of Leo) made them each an account. To read and write fanfictions.

Here are the names:

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Travis: Thing 1

Connor: Thing 2

Katie: FlowerPetal4

Hazel: CursedGems

Frank: ICanBeAnything

Leo: RepairBoy

Piper: BeautyQueen

Jason: Sparky

Nico: Death Breath (They didn't ALL get to decide on their nicknames)

Clarisse: CANITPUNK

Chris: HermesKid

They got started, writing and reading.

* * *

**So this was my first chapter of my PJO version of Hunger Games characters on Fanfiction (I haven't finished it yet!). What do you think? Would you like any other people to get accounts? Put it in a review :) Would you like the gods to come? Put that in a review too :D**

**Review and check out my other stories?**

**WaffleLovesCheese23 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy logged on to his account and looked in the Percy Jackson archive. Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, Leo and Reyna were surrounding him. He scrolled down and saw a story which disgusted him. Percy scrolled down to look at it and it read:

_percy started snogging annabeth but nico was so shocked that he pushed annabeth out of the way and started snogging him. percy liked nico better and dumped annabeth. annabeth was so shocked that she murdered him then cried until she died. the end :D_

"What the Hades was that?!" Nico said.

"Ew." was all Hazel said.

Leo was laughing uncontrollably while Reyna was telling him to shut it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT IT!"

"Okay.." mumbled Leo, trying to wipe the smirk off his face but failing. Reyna was giving him death glares. he really didn't like being on the receiving end of one of his girlfriend's glares.

"You won't leave me for that will you Seaweed Brain?" jerking a finger at Nico.

"HEY!" said Nico.

"Of course not Wise Girl." Percy replied.

"I would never murder you, unless you did something that you deserved to be murdered for."

"That's...reassuring.."

Then they kissed. For a /very/ long time. Still disturbed Hazel scrolled don and saw her name. Without reading the summary she clicked on it. BIG mistake. It was of Hazel. Snogging Percy. And Nico. And Leo. And Frank. And Annabeth. And Piper. And Jason. And Reyna. You get the picture. Hazel started fanning her face 1940's style and swiftly ran out of the Poseidon cabin. When she was gone , they read another story about Gaea torturing all the girls of the seven plus Reyna. There was an awkward silence when they finished the story.

"Somebody has an over imaginative imagination." Annabeth said in a sing-song voice.

They shut the laptop down before they could see anymore crazy stories.

* * *

**Not my best *facepalm* But I really wanted to update but had no inspiration. I also have no inspiration for my Hunger Games one so no updates tonight unless I have a miracle idea c; Ok the ships in this are:**

**Percabeth**

**Leyna**

**Frazel**

**Chrisse**

**Jasper**

**The Gods WILL be coming in next chapter so it will probably be like the first chapter but the Gods' usernames and stuff. I might update Revenge tonight but I'm not really sure.**

**Bye c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! x**

* * *

It was chaos in the throne room. Hera was accusing Zeus that he was being unfaithful (Which he was). He'd gone off with another woman again which Hera found out. Poseidon and Athena were of course fighting over Percy and Annabeth. Poseidon was all for them while Athena was not. Demeter and Hades were arguing over Persephone, Nico , Hazel and of course cereal. Demeter complained that his kids are pale and need more cereal (Nico more so than Hazel). She was STILL on about Persephone and complained that SHE wasn't getting enough cereal either. Artemis and Apollo were (of course) arguing about who was older **(I don't know who's older, so can I say they're the same age?. **All in all it was chaos. Suddenly, Hermes popped up. He was carrying a computer. Curiously, Apollo stopped arguing with Artemis to look at the small computer. One by one the other Gods joined them and what they saw was a terrifying sight. . Hermes started describing in detail. Everything. They all decided they wanted an account. Even Hera!

Zeus: KingOfTheGods

Poseidon: SeaRuler

Hades: Underworlder

Demeter: EatCereal;)

Hera: ZeusIsMINE

Artemis: GoddessOfTheHunt

Apollo: AwesomeSunGod

Aphrodite: LoveIsBeautiful

Ares: BETTERTHANYOUPUNK

Hephaestus: RobotsAreBetter

Athena: SmarterThanYou

Hermes: WingedShoedTheif

* * *

**So the Gods have joined! This was just a small little filler chapter that had to be included. If you don't like any of those names or you have better ones PLEASE tell me! I am seriously no good at coming up with nicknames! **

**Read and Review (Please ;])**

**WLC23**

**WAIT! I now have a Wattpad account! My account is the same name and I'm posting my stories on there too :) I'll still use this one but I have an idea for a story on there, that isn't allowed on here. So just hop on down to Wattpad and follow me if you want to know what it is. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note!**

**I am really, really sorry, guys. I've been a terrible author lately. This story is actually hard to write. There are certain characters I can't do and even the ones I can do it's hard to think up a story for them. Someone told me in a review for my last chapter that the reviews were too much like a chat room/Facebook. I realised this half way through, it was too late to change it and it was easier to write. I'm really sorry for my lack of updates and responses to reviews. I'm posting the same thing on my Hunger Games story but not on my Divergent story. You're probably thinking ****_'How come that story gets to be updated 3 days in a row?_****' The answer is that it's much easier to write and I'm trying harder with certain stories. I felt recently that my writing has been off and that you deserved an update. Unfortunately, I did not have an update to post and that's why I'm posting this. I've decided that I can't keep doing this. It's not right. And I am so sorry.**

**But.**

**I can either put this story on hiatus**

**OR**

**If someone wants to co-author with me I would greatly appreciate it. **

**It's all up to you.**

**PM me or review with your choice. If I get neither I'll assume that you want this story on hiatus.**

**Again, I'm really sorry and**

**Review!**

**~WaffleLovesCheese23 :'(**


End file.
